monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Asia Phuc
Asia Phuc is the daughter of two Vietnamese dragons and an actual student at Yōkai High. Character Personality and Interest(s) Asia Phuc is quite the headstrong ghoul. She is very gallant, very dauntless and very polite. Asia is full of determination and isn't afraid to stand up against others; she is very skillful too, making many helpful and useful things whenever she wants. Other than being gallant and dauntless and determined, she is also quite shy and has trouble making friends due to not knowing much English. Asia is also resourceful and sometimes kind (but sometimes bitter to strangers). She also isn't afraid to show her wild side too and is very independant. Her interests include playing traditional Vietnamese games, taking martial arts, practicing haikus and painting nature - related pictures. It is also mentioned that she used to enjoy taking long walks around her lotus garden before moving to the U.S.A. Appearence Asia has a minty greenish color for her skin/scales with golden eyes. She has long black hair tied in a long and low ponytail. Asia also has a long tail with green hair at the end of it. Classical Monster Vietnamese dragons (Vietnamese: rồng or long 龍) are symbolic creatures in the folklore and mythology of Vietnam. According to an ancient origin myth, the Vietnamese people are descended from a dragon and a fairy. To Vietnamese people, the dragon brings rain, essential for agriculture. It represents the emperor, the prosperity and power of the nation. Like the Chinese dragon, the Vietnamese dragon is the symbol of yang, representing the universe, life, existence, and growth. Extant references to the Vietnamese Dragon are rare now, due to the fierce changes in history that accompanied the sinicization of the Nguyễn Dynasty. (via Wikipedia) Relationships Family Asia Phuc is the daughter of two Vietnamese dragons and is very close to her parents. She also has a Vietnamese normie family too which she is also close to too. Asia also has a younger (older?) twin sister named Ai Phuc who is the complete opposite of her yet she still loves her and is very close. Those two are considered the North and South of Vietnam by many monsters. Friends Asia's known friends are Crystal Dragon, Yugito Nibi and Kitsune Kiyuubi; monsters who go to the same school as Asia. Enemies Asia Phuc has many enemies and rivals but it is unknown who her enemies or rivals are. Romance Even though she doesn't want anything to do with romance, she has some sort of crush on manster from Monster High named Robin Harpie, who is the son of a harpy. Abilities - Flight - Even though Asia doesn't have any wings, she could still fly and she's a graceful mover when doing so! - Rain - Asia can cause rain to happen as the Vietnamese dragons have that sort of ability. - Luck and Fortune - She can bless other people with good luck and fortune. - Great Martial Arts Skills - Paddle Whacking (Uses the traditional rice paddle like a weapon!) Outfits Basic Asia, for her basic, wears an olive green áo dài with white, flowy pants. She wears a rice paddy hat with black X-shaped sandals and her hair is styled in a low, ponytail. Her make-up consists of a darker shade of her skin/scale color and her eyeshadow is a mix of purple, blue and pink. Dead Tired TBA School's Out TBA Modern Style For Asia's Modern Style outfit, she wears a mint green v-neck with short sleeves and a tan fleece open-sweater. She wears a cross of a newsboy cap and a beanie hat that's brown in color with a pink flower on it. She wears a flared denim jean with a black belt and buckle with brown sandles with a lighter brown strap with white socks. She carries around a tan handbag too. Quotes (Note: There will be some bad language so be warn) *''"Những gì các bạn đã biết, tôi không thậm chí phải biết gì."'' (Translation: What the- you know what, I don't even what to know.) - Asia doesn't want to know. *''"La la la tôi không nghe." (Translation: La la la I'm not listening.) *"Tôi đã rất tốt trong nhiều năm qua và bây giờ tôi đang suy nghĩ...Cái quái quỷ gì thế." (Translation: I've been good for years and now I'm thinking... what the hell.) Trivia *Asia, as seen in her bio, can speak only Vietnamese. *Asia would be portrayed by Michelle Phan, famous Youtube beauty guru. *Her art design is based off of Vietnam's art design from Axis Powers Hetalia. *Her theme song is "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne. *In her hat, there is a secret Translation device that will burst out random translations (in a high-pitched like voice of GLaDoS' voice) of what Asia says. *The programs used to draw Asia's outfit were GIMP, Paint (the regular kind with the blue pallette and paint-brush) and Sumo Paint. *Asia's surname means "blessing" and "luck" but mostly "blessing". **Her first name means "sunrise". *Asia loves her Korean dramas! Her favorite Korean drama is ''Dong Yi ''which is a TV series based off of the real-like historical figure Suk-bin Choe. *She has an interests in some mangas and anime. *Asia's old friends from Vietnam nicknamed her "Triều Đại" which is Vietnamese for "dynasty". Gallery ASIA TDI.png|Asia in ''Total Drama Style Category:Yokai High Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Asian Mythology Category:Dragon Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs